Cellequ’unseuln’avaitjamaisoubliée…
by RevilEyes
Summary: Une jeune femme qui va bouleverser bien des vies... Une jeune femme au passé houleux... Une jeune femme qui aurait pu être quelqu'un de bien... Une jeune femme qui va disparaître des mémoires, même de celle de JKR... Sauf de la mienne... Et de la Sienne.
1. Une rentrée mémorable

Celle-qu'un-seul-n'avait-jamais-oubliée…

Je m'appelle Mary Ashford, j'ai 17 ans et je rentre en 7ème année à Poudlard. J'étais à Durmstrang, mais je me suis fait virer de l'école car je suis comment dire… assez fidèle à moi-même, et à personne d'autre. Le jour de ma rentrée, j'ai mis sur ma tête un chapeau tout moche qui m'a dit que j'étais très intelligente et digne des « Serdaigles », mais que mon cœur était si froid que je ne pouvais aller qu'à « Serpentard », ce qu'il s'est empressé de gueuler devant des centaines d'élèves dans une salle où étaient suspendues des milliers de bougies au plafond magique. On m'a applaudie à une table, et j'ai su que c'était là que je devais me diriger. Une des « maisons » faisait particulièrement la tronche, et un brun aux yeux bleus me dévisageait depuis un moment. Quand je demandais aux filles qui m'entouraient, j'appris qu'il était Sirius Black, qu'il était à « Gryffondor » et qu'il collectionnait les filles, sauf celles de Serpentard. Je me faisais donc la réflexion que je ferais en sorte que cela change quand les filles autour de moi entreprirent de m'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école. Elles m'ont tout de suite adoptée, ainsi que les mecs, qui louchaient allègrement sur mon décolleté, que j'avais fait exprès d'approfondir, sachant parfaitement que tenir les mecs, c'est tenir les filles…

C'est donc ainsi que je commence mon histoire, mangeant tranquillement quelques feuilles de salade, trouvant incommodant la quantité déraisonnable de nourriture servie, habituée au régime draconien de Durmstrang.

- C'était bien, là-bas ?, me demande une fille que j'ai classée comme ma future proie, une certaine Evey Parkinson.

Elle me parle de mon école, bien sûr. Je hausse les épaules.

- C'est vrai que vous aviez des cours de magie noire ?

Je pose enfin les yeux sur elle et me penche vers son oreille.

- Oui, soufflé-je en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille.

Derrière elle, devant moi, donc, mes yeux retombent sur le regard de ce Sirius Black. Il m'observe et ce qu'il voit a l'air de lui plaire. Ne t'en fais pas, tu es le prochain… Il n'est pas le seul à m'observer. A ma propre table, mon geste envers Evey n'a pas échappé aux mecs de 7ème année, qui sont à côté de nous. La jeune fille, elle, est perturbée. Mais je vais bien vite lui faire comprendre les règles du jeu. Au dessert, je croque nonchalamment dans une pomme en écoutant ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, qui m'a dit la veille d'être bien sage, qui nous défend d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite. Mon attention décline vite, et j'observe tous ces visages accrochés à ses lèvres… Je souris supérieurement. Ce qu'ils ont l'air cons ! Mon regard dévie sur ma table et là je vois un jeune homme que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant et qui me trouble énormément. Il est vêtu tout de noir, sauf la cravate règlementaire, et ses cheveux ainsi que ses yeux ne dénotent pas. Il joue avec sa cuillère, la faisant tourner négligemment, et envoie souvent des regards féroces vers la table des Gryffondors. Ne faisant plus attention à ce sombre jeune homme assis en retrait des autres, je détaille les filles autour de moi. Il y a Evey, Rebecca Bullstrode, Jill Lindemann, Roxy Valentine et Maya Davis. Bullstrode est pas mal, et les autres méritent la mention TB. Je sens que l'année dans les dortoirs va être… intéressante. Lorsque le vieux a terminé, je me lève, lassée, aussitôt suivie par les filles du dortoir, dont les ¾ n'ont pas fini leur dessert. C'est bien, elles ont vite compris qui commande ! 2 ou 3 mecs nous suivent aussi, parlant Quidditch avec animation.

OoO

Dans le dortoir des filles, m'attendent déjà mes affaires auprès du lit, le plus proche de la porte, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait à mon goût. Je m'avance vers le plus reculé, le plus proche de la salle de bain aussi, qui est quasi dans l'obscurité et demande :

- A qui est ce lit ?

- Euh… A moi, répond Jill.

- Bien. Dorénavant il sera le mien. Des questions ?

- Non, répond-elle encore, l'air soumise.

- Très bien. Je vais peut-être te faire la faveur d'autoriser ta proximité…

Elles me regardent toutes, attendant mes prochaines paroles. Jill déménage ses affaires en silence.

- Apportez-moi mes valises.

Elles se précipitent et me portent toutes mes affaires, se battant pour tenter d'avoir l'exclusivité. Elles obéissent encore plus vite que les filles de Durmstrang. Elles tressaillent toutes lorsque je prend ma fine baguette en bois de Bojo, tandis que je la pointe vers Evey qui se retrouve attirée vers moi par des volutes de fumée noire nous rendant invisibles aux autres, je l'entraîne sur mon lit, fermant les rideaux et dévorant les lèvres douces et pulpeuses, lançant d'un mouvement de poignet un sort d'insonorisation et honorant la promesse de lui faire sa fête, me livrant aux plaisirs de la chair qui m'avaient tant manqué depuis mon renvoi de mon ancien collège.

OoO

Les yeux grands ouverts, je pense à ma première journée ici. Je viens à peine de renvoyer ma seconde victime de mon lit et je repasse cette journée. Black ne m'a pas lâchée des yeux. Les serpents ont tous été de gentils toutous excepté ce jeune homme… ce mystérieux jeune homme… Severus Snape. Il n'est pas très aimé… Enfin. Un seul jour et déjà une prof a peur de moi. Pas très coriace… Il faut dire que la divination combinée à un peu de magie noire, c'est du gâteau ! On se voit toujours comme on voudrait être et on ne voit pas l'avenir tel qu'il doit être vu… Bon, je vais enfin pouvoir visiter le château, tous ces emmerdeurs sont endormis. Quand je pense à la dispute entre Parkinson et Davis… La petite était jalouse mais son tour va venir. Je descends les escaliers menant à la salle commune et m'apprête à sortir quand une voix s'élève.

- Alors, c'est donc dans ma propre demeure que tu te caches…

Cette voix, grave, envoûtante, je la reconnaîtrais entre toutes.

- Oh, bonsoir, très cher…

Une forme s'élève d'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée, une silhouette fine mais si imposante, son aura maléfique me caresse le visage comme une agréable brise alors qu'il s'approche de moi, toujours plus.

- J'espère que tu t'amuses chez moi et que tu trouves le garde-manger assez fourni à ton goût.

- Il l'est, mon cher Charles, il l'est.

- Charles,… Ce nom refait surface, toujours superbe mélodie dans ta bouche.

- Charles vaut mieux que Tom Elvis Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sifflement aigu se fait entendre, alors que ce magnifique visage démoniaque s'approche et m'offre ses lèvres gourmandes, ces lèvres qui ne sont réservées qu'à une seule : moi.

Oh ! Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, ses relations sont innombrables mais je sais que jamais Voldemort n'_offre _ses lèvres à personne. Toujours il les impose. Sauf pour moi.

D'un mouvement de baguette, la pièce autour de nous se met à tourbillonner et c'est une superbe suite nuptiale qui apparaît, toute destinée à une longue et torride nuit de débauche.


	2. Un passé trop lourd

OoO

Flash Back

- Mary, très chère, nous allons nous promener. Vêtissez-vous d'une robe légère et de votre chapeau de mi-saison, puis montez en voiture, chère enfant.

- Oui, ma bonne maman.

- Ciel, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de moldus. Mais par cette magnifique journée, seul Merlin pourra accomplir ce miracle…

- Venez-vous, très cher ?

- Oui, ma mie. Quoi de mieux qu'une sortie avec son adorable épouse et sa charmante fille ? Je suis le plus heureux des hommes !

--

- Mère, père… Réveillez-vous !

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe… Les chevaux, affolés, la carriole, renversée, moi, ensanglantée, mes parents, tués…

- Miss, miss ! Tout va bien ? J'arrive !

Un paysan descend la ravine et s'approche de moi. Il est sale, sent mauvais, est grand et barbu, il me terrifie.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Mary… Mary Ashford…

--

- Nous ne pouvons pas la garder, Jeannot ! Elle est habituée à l'argent, au luxe… Nous avons déjà du mal à lui donner à manger, alors… Renvoyons-la !

- Nous ne pouvons, Fanchon ! Envoyons-la plutôt à mon frère.

- En Angleterre ?

- Elle n'a pas de famille et sa demeure a été pillée deux heures après la mort de ses parents. Oui, l'Angleterre est décidemment une bien meilleure terre d'accueil pour elle. Bien meilleure. Pourvu que mon frère soit gentil…

--

- Viens là, petite souillon !

- J'en ai assez de cette gamine ! Je veux m'en débarrasser.

- Mais mon frère…

- Je m'en fiche de ton frère ! Obéis !

- Oui, ma femme.

--

- Madame ! Madame !

- Quoi ? Quoi ?

- Regardez !

- Elle est transie de froid ! Pierre, portez-la au salon. Annette, allez chercher un thé. Alice, des couvertures ! Vite !

--

- Alors, mon enfant, vous allez mieux ?

- Oui, madame, merci, madame.

- Oh, chère enfant ! Dis-moi donc d'où tu viens.

--

- Dégage, sale petite conne !

- Mais c'est aussi ma chambre !

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

- T'as 6 ans et j'en ai 12. JE commande. Et je veux pas de toi ici.

- Mais…

Elle me claque la porte au nez. Je cours dans les couloirs, aveuglée par les larmes, et me prends le mur de plein fouet, tombant à la renverse. Perdue, je me colle au mur, recroquevillée sur moi-même et pleurant tout mon saoul.

- Hé, ça va ?

Je relève les yeux, et deux émeraudes me regardent, inquiètes. Mais il a un mouvement de recul, surpris.

- Mais, tu n'as rien !! Je t'ai vu de mes propres yeux, ton nez s'est aplatit sur le mur !... se pourrait-il que… toi aussi… non… peut-être…

Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il me raconte. Comme je le regarde, incrédule, il réagit enfin.

- Pardon ! Je me présente, je m'appelle… Charles.

- Mary.

Ce garçon semble avoir mon âge.

- Viens, on va discuter dans ma chambre.

--

- Tu ne t'appelles pas Charles.

- Hein ?

- Sur la porte, c'est écrit Tom Elvis Jedusor.

- Je déteste mon prénom.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est celui de mon père. Et il a abandonné ma mère. C'est la seule chose que je sais de lui. Et toi, pourquoi tu es là ?

- …

- OK. Dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu pleurais.

Je lui raconte. Ses yeux brillent de colère.

- Ne te laisse pas faire. Jamais. Tu es nouvelle ici. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais me charger de toi.

- M…Merci, Charles.

--

- Mary !! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elles… m'ont… frappée…

- Là, calme-toi.

Il serre le poing, ivre de colère.

- On va se charger d'elles…

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

Demain, nous sortons au village. On va les entraîner sur la côte, dans une grotte que je connais bien…

--

- Mais, Charles, tu les as tuées !

- C'est pour toi que je l'ai fait, Mary. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Nos lèvres se joignent et un flux d'énergie nous entoure, faisant trembler les pierres même de la grotte.

- Je le savais !

- Quoi, Charles ?

- Tu es… comme moi. Je ne saurais expliquer, mais il semblerait que nous ayons des… pouvoirs.

Alors je lui raconte tout. Mon enfance, les moldus, l'accident… tout. Je suis bouleversée, il me prend dans ses bras, et ensemble nous faisons le pacte silencieux de ne jamais plus laisser personne nous affliger, car nous sommes des êtres supérieurs. Des sorciers. Et personne ne le saura jamais.

--

- Charles, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis pris à l'école de sorcellerie « Poudlard »…

- Whaoh !

--

- Mary ?

- Oui, madame la directrice ?

- Voici Adam Karkaroff, directeur du collège Durmstrang. Ce monsieur m'a montré un papier attestant que tes parents t'y ont inscrite dès ton plus jeune âge.

- En Bulgarie ?!

- Oui, Miss Ashford.

Je pense à Charles. Je ne veux pas ! Lui en Angleterre, moi en Bulgarie ? Hors de question !

- Charles va à Poudlard…

- Ah, oui ! Albus, un vieil ami.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Durmstrang est un collège de sorcellerie.

--

- Alors comme ça, tu te fais remarquer, Miss Ashford ?

- Oh, Charles ! Je suis si contente de te voir !

- Si tu savais comme tu me manques !

Il s'approche de moi.

- La nuit est à nous…

Et c'est cette nuit-là, à l'âge de 14 ans, que j'offrais ma pureté à mon bien-aimé…

Fin Flash Back


	3. Un ami qui sera de longue date

OoO

_De bon matin._

- J'y vais, mon amie, quelques… affaires à régler. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime, Charles.

OoO

Collectionnant aventures sur aventures, je progressais dans mon année scolaire, doucement mais sûrement. Black n'avait pas faillit à sa réputation et c'est un des seuls à m'avoir montré le 7ème ciel. Avec mes toutous, on s'apprêtait à se rendre à la Grande Salle pour dîner quand au détour d'un couloir une foule qui s'était massée nous empêcha d'aller plus loin. Poussant tout le monde, on arriva au premier rang du spectacle qui ameutait les élèves de cette façon. Et ce spectacle m'écœura. Potter et sa guilde faisait subir à Snape le levicorpus, sous les reproches de Lily Evans, qui malgré tout bavait d'admiration pour Potter, ça crevait les yeux. Envahie d'une colère froide, je ferme les yeux et serre les poings. Une lumière aveuglante, un vent cinglant, un vacarme assourdissant et une odeur nauséabonde, voilà ce que ressentaient tous ces singes, les seuls à ne pas être affectés étant Snape et moi. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, ils sont blancs ivoire, éclatants du reflet de la Lune et tous me regardent, hébétés, une fois le sort levé. Je me tourne vers la foule.

- Dégagez.

Ma voix est basse, presque un murmure, mais une seconde après, il ne reste plus que mes toutous, Potter and Co et Snape, toujours suspendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ashford ?, demande courageusement Evans.

Je ne m'abaisse pas à lui répondre surtout à une petite sang-de-bourbe. Je lève légèrement la main en direction de Snape et le levicorpus se délie, le corps du garçon retrouve sa position conventionnelle et il est délicatement posé à terre. Potter est scotché.

- Mais… Mais il est impossible qu'un autre que l'ensorceleur défasse un levicorpus !

Je renifle de dédain. Puis m'approche d'eux, leur jetant un sort qui leur fait entendre l'écho de mes pas dix fois plus fort qu'à la normale. Autant dire qu'avec les 13 cm de talons aiguille que j'ai, il y a de quoi leur casser la tête. Je diminue les effets du sort afin qu'ils m'entendent sans que j'ai à parler plus fort, et je passe devant Sirius, lui caressant la joue, lui faisant entendre, dans sa tête, tout ce qu'il voudrait qu'on lui dise, au plus profond de son cœur, histoire de lui rappeler que jamais personne ne lui dira. Puis je plante mon regard dans celui de Pettigrow, qui ne tarde pas à gémir de terreur, ce que je lui fais revivre, il semblerait qu'il l'avait refoulé dans son inconscient. Puis je me dirige vers Potter, claquant les doigts au passage, si l'on regarde du côté d'Evans on comprend pourquoi j'ai fait ça : ses vêtements glissent sur son corps comme si une agrafe attachant le tout avait cédé. Elle pousse un petit cri terrorisé et tente tant bien que mal de se rhabiller avec les lambeaux que j'ai fait de ses vêtements. Potter se retrouve paralysé, c'était apparemment sa pire crainte. Je me tourne alors vers Lupin. S'engage un petit combat par le regard. Je m'approche pour lui faire plus de difficultés. Il tremble, il transpire mais il tient bon et se bat. Nous sommes maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il ne plie toujours pas, alors je lui touche le bras et il ne tarde pas à se transformer en loup-garou, c'est bien ce qui me semblait avoir senti dans ses veines. Je les regarde tous, Sirius paumé, Pettigrow sanglotant et gémissant, Evans à moitié à poil, Potter paralysé, et Lupin en loup-garou et leur lance un regard qui leur fait comprendre que j'ai le pouvoir de leur faire endurer ça toute leur vie. Je m'approche de Snape, et, les lèvres distantes de deux cm des siennes, lui capture magiquement la bouche, faisant passer un flot d'énergie dans notre distante étreinte qui le fait frissonner de tout son corps. Mes toutous me regardent, les yeux brillant d'admiration. Liant les longs doigts pâles de la main de Snape aux miens, je nous entraîne vers l'autre bout du couloir, annulant en m'éloignant les mauvais sorts que j'ai jeté aux Gryffondors. Dans l'escalier menant au Hall, Snape reprend ses esprits. Tant mieux car je commençais à le trouver lassant…

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

- Pour m'amuser, répondis-je négligemment, occupée à mater un Serdaigle.

- Ils vont penser que je ne sais pas me défendre.

- C'est le cas, dis-je, toujours aussi occupée.

Il m'attrape fermement le menton, m'obligeant ainsi à le regarder.

- Je-sais-me-dé-fendre, articule-t-il, plus pâle encore sous l'effet de la rage.

Et il part dans son dortoir. Ce qui est amusant, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas laissé entrer dans son esprit. Et que son cœur est hermétique. Puissant. Très puissant. Mais pas autant que moi.

OoO

- Dehors.

Les gars de 7ème année ne posent pas de questions et sortent de leur dortoir. Je trouve Snape dans son lit, le nez dans un bouquin. Je m'approche et m'allonge à ses côtés, ma jupe me remontant outrageusement sur les jambes. Il referme son livre et me caresse la cuisse, ce qui me fait me cambrer. Puis il lie ses doigts aux miens et laisse tomber ses barrières mentales. Je fais de même. Immédiatement, un flot d'énergie surprenant m'assaille ainsi qu'un flot de sentiments si longtemps cachés derrière un masque. Un tressaillement m'indique qu'il vit la même chose. Et, en même temps :

- Evans ?!

- Le Maître ?!

- Oui, Severus, ton maître.

Cet échange bouleversant a créé un lien entre nous deux. Nous nous sommes échangés nos secrets les plus intimes. Et ce jour-là nous avons su que notre amitié serait sans bornes.


	4. Un mariage bafoué

OoO

Je suis invitée au mariage des Malefoy, que je ne connais absolument pas. Au bras de Severus je descends de voiture et des serviteurs en livrée viennent à nous. Tous ou presque me sont familiers, des Serpentards, des serviteurs de Voldemort qu'il m'a présentés. Tous s'écartent respectueusement, même les plus vieux, je suis la compagne de Voldemort et ça se sait. Snape s'est fait aborder par Jill, qui lui trouve de l'intérêt depuis que je lui en trouve, alors je le laisse dans ses griffes de chaton. Dans mon dos, un sifflement retentit mais je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre la langue que l'on m'a apprise au pensionnat.

- Miss Ashford, tu es aussi ravissante que la mort de trente moldus…

Me retournant, j'embrasse mon compagnon avec appétit, lui mordant sauvagement la lèvre et me délectant du liquide ferreux qui s'épand dans ma bouche.

- Alors, que penses-tu des nouveaux mariés ?

- Lucius est un de mes plus loyaux fidèles… Mais je testerais bien son épouse…

- Et moi le marié…

- Alors fais-toi plaisir, ma chère !

OoO

- Mais, je viens à peine de me marier…

- C'est un ordre ! Sans ça, crains ma fureur et celle de ton maître !

- O… Oui, Lady Ashford.

OoO

- Mary, j'ai assez attendu. Tes études sont terminées, je veux me marier.

- Alors marions-nous demain, Charles.

OoO

- … jusqu'à la mort ?

- Oui.

- Alors je vous lie magiquement. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

OoO

- Quelque chose ne va pas.

- Quoi ?

- Là, tu sens ?

- Non pas vraiment.

- Tu as une aura magique qui se développe dans ton ventre ! Ma mie, tu es enceinte ! Mais… Oh ! Ce… Ce n'est pas de moi…

- Mais de qui alors ?

OoO

- Félicitations, c'est un garçon ! Quel nom souhaitez-vous lui donner ?

- Drago.

OoO

- Lucius, voilà ton fils.

- Quoi ?! Mais…

- N'oublie pas qui je suis !

- Oui, je m'excuse, madame.

- Ton fils, Lucius ? Explique-moi.

- Narcissa… J'ai couché avec Lady Ashford.

- Tu… Tu as osé ? Tu m'as trompée ?!

Elle se tourne vers moi.

- Sale sorcière malfaisante ! Tu verras, je me vengerais.


	5. La fin des orphelins

OoO

- Maître !

- Oui, Severus ?

- Dumbledore a vu une voyante. Une prophétie est née.

OoO

- Parle, saloperie de rat !

- Non ! Jamais !

- Alors ta mère et ta sœur mourront.

- Non, je vous en supplie ! Je vous dirais tout !

OoO

- J'y vais, je le tue, et enfin nous contrôlerons le monde !

- Fais attention, Charles.

- Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

OoO

- Madame ! Madame ! Le maître ! Le maître est mort !

- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !!

Mon cri déchirant résonne dans le château vide. Vide. Tel est l'état de mon cœur.

OoO

- Où est ta maîtresse ?

- Dans sa chambre. Elle pleure le décès du maître.

- Bien. Que personne ne nous dérange.

- Bien, madame.

La porte s'ouvre. Des pas s'approchent.

- Lève-toi, Lady Ashford.

J'obéis. Pour moi, plus rien ne compte. Narcissa Malefoy se tient devant moi, les yeux brûlants de haine.

- Tu sais ce qui t'attends ?

- Oui.

- Avada Kedavra !

Et voilà. Voilà comment se termine la vie de Mary Jedusor, née Ashford, morte à l'âge de 20 ans. La suite fut simple, Black fut emprisonné, Harry Potter fut placé dans une famille moldue, Pettigrow disparut et mon fils grandit, élevé dans l'amour de sa « mère », et conditionné par son père à devenir mangemort. Bien plus tard, Voldemort revint en Angleterre accroché derrière la tête d'un professeur, et lorsqu'il apprit ma mort, jura que jamais il ne reprendrait forme humaine, pour oublier l'ancien temps, le temps où un orphelin et une orpheline firent connaissance dans un pensionnat miteux sur le littoral…

Snape ? Snape m'a confié sur ma tombe qu'il avait perdu les deux amours de sa vie et qu'il protègerait autant mon fils que celui de Lily Evans.

FIN

--

NDA : Voldemort aurait pu être invincible avec Mary. Deux enfants dont l'union fait trembler une grotte démontre d'une puissance démoniaque insoupçonnée. Mais il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, comme toujours, et a ainsi perdu non seulement son âme-sœur, mais aussi sa propre âme. Il s'est perdu tout seul juste pour un petit bambin à lunettes qui lui démontrera que l'amour qu'il partageait avec Mary était corrompu par leur recherche d'intérêts, leurs tromperies et la fragmentation de leurs cœurs, lui pour les Horcruxes, elle entre Lui, ses parents qu'elle n'oubliera jamais, et un jeune homme sombre destiné à la tristesse et l'acidité jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

Voici une belle petite histoire qui m'a bien fait pleurer en cours lorsque je l'ai écrite ) ou lorsque je l'ai retapée, ceci est mon petit chef d'œuvre personnel, et je le dédicace à une personne qui a été capable de comprendre ce que j'y avais mis, et pourquoi je m'y étais tant impliquée, une personne qui a aimé, ce qui m'a fait plaisir, au point d'exiger que je la tape dans l'heure qui suit. Je dédicace cette fiction à Chris que j'HAImE fort elle comprendra pourquoi.

Bien à vous,

Revil.


End file.
